Benutzer Diskussion:Fleckenherz
Hallo Fleckenherz, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im Warrior Cats Wiki begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat und im IRC-Channelgesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseitehinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 16:23, 29. Jul. 2012 Gut^^ Hi Fleckchen! Ich wollt nur sagen,dass ichs schön find,dass du die siggi magst :) GLG- Falsch! Hallo Fleckenherz, ich möchte dir eins sagen: Ich bin männlich!!! Verbessere das bitte [[User:TwoBlade|''TwoBlade'' '' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade| the World would be better without you...]] 19:06, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Äähm.. Hey Fleckenherz, Ich muss mal was wichtiges mit dir besprechen, komm also in nächster Zeit in den IRC (Hier klicken). LG - 20:16, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Soll das Bild auf deinem Profil dich darstellen? Falls ja, könnte ich es dir in den Beschreibungskasten tun, wenn du willst. Ich finds auch schade, dass wir uns nicht oft im Chat begegnen ;(. Und sry das ich jetzt rausgegangen bin, aber wenn so viele da sind habe ich kein Überblick und kann nicht merh so gut mitschreiben GLG Okay ;) Sorry :( Hey Flecken, Glaub mir, ich hab wirklich nichts gegen dich, im Gegenteil :) Vorhin war ich afk und dann musste ich weg, bin aber erst nicht aus dem Chat gegangen, wahrscheinlich hat eine meiner Schwestern das Fenster geschlossen :( Sry noch mal ;( LG :) - 15:22, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) OWG Hi Fleck! Der Spoiler ist ganz einfach. du schreibst einfach LG, . 17:54, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Flecke! Und alles Gute :) LG Weichpelz 'Nothing should you butt alive :)''' 22:31, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi Mate G'Day Flecken, schön von dir zu hören. Ich wünsche dir auch frohe Weihnachten und vill. komme ich in nächster zeit auch wieder öfters in den chat LG TwoBlade 20:39, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Dir auch Frohe Weihnachten!! Ich finds auch schade, dass wie uns nicht so oft sehen ;( Aber zum Glück manchmal^^ GLG 12:42, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) klar erinner ich mich noch an dich *.* du hattest so einen gelblichen ava mit federschweif oder silberfluss oder halt ner silbernen katze :3 schön, dass du wieder da bist :333 20:25, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ja der Chat wird noch genutzt, aber das gesprächsniveau und der umgang und die Themen haben sich "etwas" geändert und die Nutzer... mich trifft man schon noch an aber deutlich seltener... :// ♥ 00:08, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ich bin in keinem anderen wiki mehr aktiv, dafür habe ich keine zeit :D 18:59, 8. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hi Kruspel Hey Kruspel.. Ich wart jetzt schon ziemlich lang auf dich. Hast du heute vllt zeit noch mal in den Chat zu kommen? Glg deine Red Hallo <3 Hi Fleckchen ♥ kommst du heute noch in den Chat? :) GLG 12:12, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ! * Hi, leider war ich gestern nicht da... Wir müssen warten bis das Schicksal uns zusammenführt! *macht voll auf Drama* xD GLG 12:02, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich bin jetzt für ca. 1 1/2 Stunden im Chat :) 18:09, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hi, ich hab gesehen, dass du momentan on bist *-* Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust in den Chat zu kommen, aber soll ich? GLG 17:50, 22. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hey Pünktchen! Kein problem, ich hab dich vermisst, du warst ja schon gefühlt eine halbe ewigkeit nicht mehr da. Dachte erst, du kommst vielleicht garnicht mehr. :'( ich komme so gegen 18 uhr in den chat :) dann können wir gerne mal wieder quatschen :'D bis heute abend :3 hoffentlich. Krähenstern (Diskussion) 13:49, 4. Mär. 2015 (UTC) hey Pünktchen Huhu Pünktchen, kommst du bald mal wieder? Ich weiß du hast viel zu tun, aber es wäre schön, wenn du zwischendurch trotzden was von dir hören lassen würdest :) ich freue mich schon auf nächstes mal wenn wir uns schreiben :3 LG Krähenstern (Diskussion) 17:31, 13. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hey Pünktchen (nochmal?) :D kein Problem, musst dich nicht entschuldigen, alles in ordnung =). Das ist auch wichtiger, das du in das mit der schule hinbekommst. Sorry, das ichs gestern nicht geschafft habe, ich bin grade im umzugsstress und weiß immer nicht wie lange es dauern wird, das heißt, ich denke ich werde es heute auch nicht schaffen :/. Ich freue mich dennoch wenn wir uns die tage mal wieder sehen, vielleicht ja am montag oder sogar heute noch! :) <3 GLG Krähenstern (Diskussion) 11:11, 15. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Huhu Pünktchen :( Sry ich hab zur zeit kein internet, bin deshalb zur zeit nicht oft da :( wäre schön dich die tage mal wieder zu sehen <33333 Ich freue mich schon drauf :3 wir schreiben uns <3 LG Riddle <3 Meep :3 Ist nicht so schlimm! Danke das du mir schreibst. Das du heute nacht nicht kommst ist nicht schlimm, ist ja auch relativ spät und ich kam gestern noch ne 45 min später als geplant ^^ mach dir keine gedanken deswegen :) Viel erfolg beim Mathe lernen (einfach ein hassenswertes fach) Ich hoffe wir sehen uns das wochenende nochmal. <3 Ich vermisse dich auch, bis dann Pünktchen <333333333 Krähenstern (Diskussion) 09:51, 6. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Alles Gute! Hey Fleck! Wollte dir nur alles Gute zum 17. (?) Lebensjahr wünschen. :D Feier schön und fühl dich gedrückt! GLG 15:09, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Alles Alles Gute! Hey Pünktchen, alles gute zu deinem Geburtstag, ich wünsche dir nur das beste und hoffe auch das du dein Geschenk bekommen hast :'3 Hoffentlich feierst du schön :) ja die sonne hat sich heute leider etwas versteckt, aber der tag ist ja noch nicht vorbei! <3333333 Nochmal alles gute und bis bald <3 LG Riddle <33333333 Re: Hey du :) Moin. :D Danke für die Benachrichtigung. :) Ich werde demnächst mal verstärkt auf den Chat achten. :D Gruß, 18:16, 25. Jun. 2015 (UTC) <333333333 : Fleck? :c Es sind jetzt fast zwei Wochen vergangen, wo bist du denn? Ist was passiert? Naja, wenn du das liest, antworte so bald es geht. c: : Gruß, 16:33, 6. Jul. 2015 (UTC) <333333333333 Hallo Pünktchen Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, mache Dinge passieren eben. Ich bin selbst nicht mehr so oft da. Hoffentlich endet der Zustand bald wieder, irgendwann wird es wieder funktionieren. Lass dich nicht davon ärgern, bald wird wieder alles passen und wie gesagt entschuldigen sollst du dich nicht. Ich denke das wird auch niemand denken das du sie vergessen hast. WIr werden wohl bald irgendwann in der Zukunft mal wieder schreiben, wenn wir uns zufällig im Chat antreffen, viel Glück beim probieren und danke für die Meldung von dir. GLG Krähenschweif (Diskussion) 15:53, 2. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Happy B - Day! Hallo Flecken (wenn ich dich so nennen darf)! Wir kennen uns zwar nicht, aber ich habe gesehen, dass du heute Geburtstag hast, also Happy B - Day! Wenn ich mein viel zu spätes Geschenk für VanillaKitty und Mystery fertig hab, bekommst du deins auch! Schöne Feier lg Black --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 20:18, 9. Jun. 2019 (UTC)